


You can hurt a god, but you can’t control it

by Anonymous



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC - Fandom, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, M/M, Steal Bruce’s boyfriend and he will fuck your shit up, Torture, Violence, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29539974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Clark is always willing to do the right thing and save people, even if they’re bad people like Lex luthor. But this time saving Lex was almost a mistake.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45
Collections: Anonymous





	You can hurt a god, but you can’t control it

Clark was on his knees scrubbing the floor of Lex's big kitchen, he stares angrily at the floor as he continues to scrub. He’s naked and he’s starting to feel a bit cold. 

He's so busy working that he doesn't notice someone walking up behind him. 

"You missed a spot." Clark nearly jumps from being startled, but before he could turn his head around, a leather shoe comes down on his head. 

Making his face hit the floor. Clark whimpers as Lex presses his shoe harder. "How is that you're a superhero that can lift buildings, stop trains and move the earth, but you can't clean a floor right?" 

Clark only whimpers more and Lex chuckles.  
Normally Clark wouldn't take this, espically not from Lex Luthor. But he has no choice to, he's powerless.

Two months ago, Lex was finally able to capture the man of steel. It took some time, but with enough money and resources he was able to do it. 

All Lex had to do was crash his jet and it have be on the news. He knew Superman would see it and save him. Superman may hate Lex, but he wouldn't just leave anyone to die if they needed saving. 

As his 40 million dollar jet was falling to the ground, Superman got under the jet and landed it carefully in a safe, isolated area. Away from buildings and people. 

"Thank you superman, it pains me to say it, but how can I repay you?" Lex said once he was out the jet with his pilot.

The hero only rolled his eyes at him. "Try not being a piece of scum for a while?"

"Or how about I take you back to my place for a drink?”

Before Clark could say no, he suddenly felt weak. He looked behind him and saw the pilot, giving a smirk. 

The pilot took off his shades and the capes hero's eyes got wide when he saw the eyes of the man. They were a glowing green. 

"Metallo." 

Before he could get away quickly, the robot knocks him to the ground with a punch. Clark did put up a good fight, but the Kryptonite coming from the cyborg was too much and soon with one final blow he was knocked out. 

A few hours later he woke up in a cage feeling sore and something was around his neck. It was a collar. A collar made with kryptonite. 

So for the past couple of months luthor has kept him as his pet. Lex tortures him, humiliates him, taunts him with hurtful words and has forced Clark to have sex with him. 

Lex would take him so brutal, punch or slap him when he didn't immediately follow orders when he was being fucked, use very little prep and sometimes put things in him that he wouldn't handle.

One time Lex forced him to take a sex toy made out of Kryptonite. It was so painful that he black out. The only thing he remembered was being woken up by some cold freezing water and was kicked in the stomach.

"Useless abomination, you can't even be a decent fuck." Lex said to him as he shivered from the coldness and groaned in pain. 

Lex finally takes his foot off of him to bend down and grab him by the hair. "Now are you going to clean or do I need to get John in here?"

Clark shakes his head with fear in his eyes. Metallo was almost crueler then Lex. 

The cyborg would make him do humiliating tricks and just use him as a punching pag most of the time. One time John was making adjustments to his body and he made Clark go fetch tools for him like a dog.

Crawl over to the tools and carrying them over to him in his mouth. When he made the mistake of getting a wrong tool, John beat to a pulp and laughed when Clark was begging for mercy. 

Another time he used Clark as foot stool for two hours and if that wasn't bad enough he took out the Kryptonite that was in his chest and put it on him. 

Making him keep it there for fours, it did fall off of him at some point and John threw him hard into a book case. 

"N-No, I'll d-do better, p-please." Clark says as he starts to tremble a little. 

Lex pets his hair and coos mockingly at him. "Sorry, but I think that's what I need to do. I've been lenient on you this week, pet. And I need you to remember that everything I expect of you needs to be perfect. You're superman, you want everything that you do to be perfect right?”

Clark didn't know weather to answer him or not. He was too scared too. “Bad enough you already showed how useless you can be and how weak you are. You're a god, but yet here you on your knees, crying like some pathetic creature."

Clark sobs at his words and Lex gives a sigh. "Don't worry pet, with some more training and discipline you'll be perfect again, but only for me. John! Could you come here please?"

"N-No, No, No! Please!" Clark cries and grabs onto lex's leg, Lex kicks him. "Stop your whining, this is for your own good." 

In a few seconds the cyborg comes in and looks to Luthor, ignoring the cries of the fallen hero on the floor. 

"I need you to help remind my pet how high my standards are. Makes sure he knows that mediocrity isn't expected here." 

The cyborg gives a laugh and looks at the man on the floor. "With pleasure." Before Clark could beg, he's given a forceful kick, making him groan in pain. 

"I'll leave you two alone for a while." 

He goes to the door and Clark tries to crawl away, but Metallo grabs him by the throat and forces him off the ground. 

He throws him against the fridge. 

"Careful not to break too much stuff." Lex says casually as he walks out the door. He smirks when he hears the hero give a terrified scream.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Bruce was in his batcave, on his computer doing some research. His research was on Superman.

He was trying to find any possible sightings of the man of Steel, but so far nothing. Bruce sighs as he leans back in his chair. 

Clark has been missing for two months and he has no idea where the alien could be. He's flown over to the fortress of solitude to see if he was there, but he wasn't. 

At first Bruce didn't care that the alien was missing for a few days, only because he was upset at Clark. They had their first date planned a month ago and Bruce went all out.

He had reservations set up for them at a five star resturant and hotel. He bought the most expensive champagne, a huge bouquet of flowers for Clark and they were sun flowers, Clark's favorites. Bruce even got tickets to a special screening at movie theater. The tickets were for the movie Howl's moving Castle. One of Clark's favorites. 

Now normally Bruce isn't really into watching animation movies, but Clark loves them and if watching one means he gets to be with the alien then he'll gladly watch them. 

On the night of they’re date, Bruce waited outside the restaurant, holding sunflowers in his hand. 

He was feeling a bit nervous while waiting. Clark was supposed to show up at 7:00 pm and when it got to 7:30, Bruce didn't worry too much. Maybe the hero was saving someone.

When it got to 8:45, Bruce started to feel a bit sad, wondering if Clark forgot. He tried to call him, but he got no answer on his phone. 

Soon when it was 10:00, Bruce growled in anger and threw the flowers to the floor. If the alien didn't care about their date or at least pick up his phone when Bruce called, why should Bruce wait? 

He got back in his car, cursing Clark to hell. He won't admit, but while he was driving angrily, a few tears slipped from his eyes. 

"Sir, you haven't eaten all day. Wouldn't you like to take a break?" Alfred says.

"I can't, I have to keep searching. Not just for me, but for the world. The world needs him, Alfred." 

It's true, ever since superman has been missing, people have expressed concerns. News outlets have talked about his absence and how crime in metropolis has gone up, very dangerous and powerful people have taken advantage of Superman's absence. 

Bruce and the justice league are handling things, but it's bit difficult without Clark's help. If Superman isn't found soon, things could get worse. 

"I understand sir, but you need rest. You haven't gotten any sleep."

"I'll worry about sleep as soon as I find him. Now could you please make me some coffee?" 

Alfred sighs, but nods. "As you wish master Bruce." 

Bruce turns on the news station in metropolis to check on things in the city. A women news anchor with black hair was on the screen and behind her was a bank. Police were by it and ambulances were there. 

"At 3:30 in the afternoon One of metropolis national banks were robbed, this has been the 4th robbery this week and sadly 6th people were brutally shot. Police weren't able to get here on time and the suspects have made an escape." 

"Damn it." Bruce mumbles. 

"This bank is the property of Lex Luthor and I have him to share a few words on this unfortunate incident." 

The bald man comes on the screen and Bruce nearly growls at the sight of him. 

"Mr.Luthor your bank was just robbed, so you have any thoughts you want to share?"

The man nods. 

"Yes, it's sad that this happened. But it's not about the money that was stolen, it's about the lives that might be taken from us today. Two employees were shot and if they live I will do everything to make sure they recover, including pay for their medical bills and have them on paid vacation. I will financially take care of the other survivors as well." 

"Mr.Luthor that is very generous of you." 

"Bullshit." Bruce mumbles. He knows the other billionaire doesn't care about those lives, he's just saying this to look good on camera. 

"And do you think Superman could of have stopped this if he was here?" The news anchor ask him. 

"Yes, but let's face it, Superman looks down on us. It's probably why he’s not saving the day anymore. He's gotten bored with us regular people and must of decided that we weren't worth his protection."

Bruce clenches his fist anger. "You don't know shit." He grits. 

"What makes you say that Mr.Luthor?"

"He's a god. Gods like him don't care for us, that's why they think they can do whatever they want, espically with the powers they possess. Let's be lucky he decided to leave once he was bored instead of destroying us all." 

Bruce was close to punching the screen at this point. 

"But how can you think that, when Superman saved you two months ago?"

"He only saved me to keep his good image. We do not need Superman or any other cape wearing freaks. With more advanced law enforcement, I grantee you we'll be safe. These caped heros shouldn't be trusted to protect us, even the ones without powers. Batman has proven he is mentally unstabl-" 

Bruce gets up and punches the screen. Making it turn off. "That piece of shit!" He growls. 

"Master Bruce?"

Bruce turns around and sees Alfred with a tray that has a coffee pot on it and a mug. Bruce sighs. "I'm sorry if I scared you or anything, I just..it's already bad enough Clark is gone, but this asshole is trying to convince everyone that he isn't needed." 

"He is quit of hypocrite also. Master Clark has told me how luthor sees himself as a god with all his money and power. He doesn't want other gods to exist besides himself."

"Only thing is he's not. Just a narcissistic shit bag. Clark saves him, knowing it's the right thing to do and he has the nerve....wait."

"Something wrong master Bruce?" 

"Lex was the last person he saved." Bruce goes over to one of his work tables and gets his laptop. 

He opens it and logs in. He searches up the news reports of Clark and finds one video with Clark and lex's jet. 

He plays it and watches the man of steel stop the jet from crashing. Clark carries to the plane to safe area, getting away from the cameras. 

When Clark stops things like planes he likes to put them in empty areas with no people, so he doesn't risk hurting others if he lands them in the wrong spot. 

Bruce searches some more and finds a video of Lex being dropped off in metropolis on a private helicopter. Reporters rush around him to ask questions.

"Mr.luthor are you alright?" One ask.

"Yes I'm fine. I'm still very critical of Superman, but I'm happy that I didn't meet a grisly faith." Bruce stops the video and sees if there's any videos of reporters asking superman anything on the same day. There's nothing.

He searches for footage of Clark maybe flying over metropolis or heading back there from rescuing Luther. But nothing. News stations in metropolis always love getting heroic shots of him flying after he rescues someone, but there's none after this incident with the other billionaire. 

He goes back the video of Lex getting out of the helicopter and plays it again. At some point a reporter ask "we know you and Superman don't see eye to eye, but did you at least thank him?"

Lex nods and smirks. "I thanked him and offered him a drink back at my place."

"Did he accept?"

"Not at first, but I was able to change his mind." 

Bruce's eyes get big immediately. 

"He has him." Bruce closes his laptop and starts rushing off to go put on his suit. "Alfred get the jet ready for me."

"Right away, Master Bruce."

~~~~~~~

Lex was at his desk in his home office doing some work, filling out documents and paper work. Just then there's a knock at his door. 

"Come in." 

The door opens and in comes John. 

"Yes?" Lex questions. "I put your toy in your bedroom. It's a mess, so I told him to make himself useful and clean it."

"Thank you. All though it would have been nice if you tied him to the bed." Lex says with a dirty smirk making the robot laugh.

"As much I hate the prick, he is pretty. Makes wish I was human so I can fuck him." 

"Well at this moment it's good thing you're not, can't have you stealing what's mine."

"Possessive bastard." Metallo mumbles. "Call me if you need the little shit to know his place again. I'll gladly show him." 

He walks out of the office and closes the door. Lex goes back to work, but really focus, because he starts thinking about the alien.

He turns on his computer and checks the sercuity cameras system. He gets some live footage of his room and sees the fallen hero, laying on the floor, crying. 

It pleases him so much to see the god is being so weak. Perhaps he'll whip him tonight, have those pretty blue eyes shed more tears. 

As he's about to turn off the computer his phone rings. He answers it. "Hello."

"Sir, sir! We're being under attacked!" It's one of his guards. 

"What do mean we're being under attack?"

"Some lunatic with a jet landed here and jumped through the window, he's...no, no!" 

Lex hears a scream and the line goes dead. 

Then all of sudden lex's doors bust open. In the doorway stands a man in a black suit, cowl and black cape behind him. Also behind him are unconscious guards in the hallway. 

"Ah, Batman. What brings you here?" He says calmly. 

Batman growls and runs over him. He jumps on the desk and gives Lex a kick to the face. Making him fall out of his chair and hit the ground. 

The bat picks up from the floor by his tie and snarls.

"I going to ask you this and you better fucking answer correctly. Where is he?"

"I don't know what you're-Fuck!" Bruce punched him hard in the face. Lex mouth started to bleed and not only was it from the force of the punch, but also because the vigilante had on brass knuckles. 

"Where the fuck is he!? I know you have Superman you shit stain!"

"You're delusionals are-" The vigilante punches him three more times and until Lex spits out some blood. 

"You are going to tell me before I fucking throw you the window." He whispers in a stone cold voice. 

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me." 

Bruce drags him over to the window and opens it. "You're choice, It's a three story drop. You think you can survive?" 

Lex’s eyes get a little widen. "He's in the bedroom. Now unhand me."

Bruce throws him and Lex crashes into his desk. Bruce would kick his ass more, but he has to find Clark now.

It didn't take long to find Lex's room. After busting down a couple doors in the mansion, he was able to find it. 

Like Lex told him, he expected to find Clark, but what he didn't expect was Metallo to be in the room.

The robot is holding up Clark by the throat, nearly squeezing the life out of him. Metallo looks at Batman and chuckles. "So you came to save your little friend. How brave." 

"B-Bruce." Clark gasp and the hand around his throat squeezes harder.

Bruce looks at the Kryptonian and sees that he's covered in multiple bruises, his blue eyes look so drained, they didn't have that glimmer of happiness like usual. Also the other man was naked, Lex probably has him this way to humiliate Clark.

"Bruce? who the hell is Bruce?" Metallo questions.

While the robot gives a menacing glare to Clark, Bruce reaches down to his utility belt and presses a button to a remote. 

"Let him go now." 

"Or what? You're going to use your little toys? Whatever you have up your sleeve won't work. Sorry, but this freak isn’t going to get his happy ending of his knight rescuing him."

"You kill him and I will do nothing to stop hunting you down for the rest of your life."

The cyborg chuckles again. "I won't kill him, I'll take him. Days of torture is far more practical. But if you take one step, I'll crush his wind pipe. It's over, I finally won, Superman is now-"  
Suddenly Bruce’s jet comes flying through the window, it makes Metallo fall and drop Clark. 

Bruce quickly goes over to Clark and picks him up as the jet keeps moving. 

It soon runs over the robot and Bruce stops it with the remote on his belt. 

Bruce watches as the robot tries to move, but he doesn't have the power to. The Kryptonite that was in his chest is on the floor, few inches away from him.

Metallo tries to reach for it, but Bruce picks it up.

"No! You fool, I need that!"

"Eat shit." Batman simply says, before kicking his head, finally knocking him out. Bruce throws the rock far away and goes over to clark.

He's still breathing, thank god. 

"B-B-Bruce."

"It's me baby, it's okay. I'm getting you out of here, I got you sweetheart."

"It- It hurts." Clark sobs. "It h-hurts." 

"Sh, sh it's okay." Bruce looks at Clark's neck and sees the collar on him. Bruce quickly gets it off his neck and throws it away from them. 

He gently starts to gather Clark in his arms, but there's a gun shot and his arm is hit by something. 

"Fuck!" His arm starts to bleed and he looks up to see Lex, holding a pistol. 

"Do you really think I'm going to let you take him so easy." Lex goes over to Bruce and picks up him by his cape. 

He slams him into the wall. "He belongs to me now. "

"L-Lex." 

Lex turns around and sees the still weaken alien. "P-please don't. I-I'll stay with you. Just don't hurt him." 

Lex gives a smirk and hits the vigilante with the gun. Making him fall to the floor. Lex then points the gun at him. 

"Sorry my pet. But I can't have anyone else wanting you, but me. Plus once I kill him that be one less caped freak I have-AHH!"

Lex's hand heats up from the gun suddenly getting hot. He drops it and looks at Superman.

Those blue eyes are now a heated, angry red. 

Clark slowly stands up and his eyes get redder. He starts to walk over to Lex and the bald man backs up. "No, Stay back. I command you." 

But Clark keeps walking towards him. His eyes blast lasers again and Lex ducks, to avoid being hit. 

"He's not wearing that collar anymore asshole. He's not taking any more of your commands. Did you really think that you had complete control over a god?" 

Clark zaps at Lex again and the man moves out the way. 

"You have called him evil, but yet he has more mercy. He offered you a perfect deal. That deal was to spear your life and give himself to you." 

Clark is close enough to Lex and he punches him, knocking him to the floor. 

"Call him off, he'll listen to you!" Lex says as he backs up.

"He has given you chances, after chances and you just had your last one. You pissed him off." 

"Call him off!"

Bruce gives a smirk. "No." 

Clark picks up Lex by the throat and holds him high. "No more chances." He says in a calm, but terrifying voice. 

Clark uses his heat vision one last time and pierces Lex's heart with it. The man gives a loud scream and struggles in Clark's grip. 

The alien was truly pissed. Instead of making it quick for Lex, like maybe just snapping his neck, he made it slow and painful. 

It takes almost a few minutes, but Lex finally goes limp and Clark drops him. 

Bruce looks at the fallen body. Lex eyes were still open with fear and pain. Blood was spilling from his wound and mouth.

Clark drops to the ground and Bruce could see some tears in his eyes. He goes over to the alien and hugs him. "It's okay, I got you."

Clark sobs and Bruce gently pets his hair. "It had to be done Clark. You did nothing wrong." 

~~~~~~~~

Clark is laying bed at Bruce manner, reading a book. He’s in a T-shirt and gym shorts

Alfred is putting some food on a bedside tray for him and then pours some coffee in a mug for him. 

"Whats for lunch, Alfred?" 

"I thought I try making some Kansas style ribs, master Clark. I must say barbecue is a little bit of challenge for me, so hopefully it's good." Alfred says while lifting up a cover off the plate. 

"I'm sure it'll be great Alfred, thank you."

"You're very much welcome. How are you feeling?"

"A lot better. I didn't think Bruce would have a solar bed for me when I got here."

"Well he made it because he cares deeply for you sir." Alfred says with a smile and Clark smiles too. 

Just then Bruce comes in. He's wearing a short sleeve black shirt and some jeans. On his arm is some gauze. 

"Master Bruce I told you to get some rest." 

"Don't worry Alfred, I'm only here to join Clark." 

Bruce goes to the bed and gets on it, laying down with Clark. "Very well. Master Clark makes sure he doesn't get up out of bed too much or try to sneak off to go patrol tonight."

"Sir, yes, sir." Clark says with a smile and gives a salute. Alfred chuckles and goes out the door. 

"You're looking a lot better." Bruce says and Clark nods. 

"You wanna stream howl's moving castle? I know you love that movie." Clark grins and his eyes light up. "You remember I love it?"

"Of course." Bruce says and pulls him close to kiss head. "I'll have Alfred bring up some popcorn."

"Then after that movie, let's watch Back to the future. That way you'll be too busy watching it with me to go on patrol."

"Don't worry I won't leave to patrol. Jason and Dick having been taking care of that for me for the past week. Plus they both threatened to kick my ass if they saw me patrol." 

Clark laughs and Bruce enjoys the sound of it. "Hey Clark?"

"Yes?"

"Are...are you still having any nightmares?"

Clark looks down in shame a little and nods. "Y-Yeah. S-Sometimes they seem very real. I killed him, but I won't be able to forget about him so easily. All the things he did to me still replays in my mind. And Metallo is still alive..sometimes I can't sleep because I-I think he'll come to t-take me."

"You don't have to worry about him Clark. He's in permanent lock down at Star labs.”

"I know, b-but I'm still afraid. All the sick things h-he did to me." Clark feels some tears come to his eyes and a few slide down his cheek. 

"I-I can't believe I'm afraid o-of anything, I'm Superman."

"Clark what they did to you was inhuman, it's okay to feel scared. Your trauma won't go away immediately, it'll take some time and I'll do whatever I can to help you, okay?"

"O-Okay. But what about Lex? The public by now must know I killed him, what if they fear me?”

"Don't worry about that. I got security footage from Luther's house. It shows all the horrible things they did to you, how he was going to shoot me. I sent it to Lois and told her to get it out to new stations and other media. People will see how much of a monster he was." 

"Bruce."

"Hm?"

"Thank you so much. I-I love you."

Bruce gently pulls him close and kisses him. They cuddle and Bruce continues to give sweet kisses. On his head, on his lips and cheeks. Clark starts to blush a little.

"I love you too, Kal-el."

**Author's Note:**

> I’m finally done with this one. I had the idea in my head for a while and I had to write it down. Also there’s should be more Superman fics where Metallo is involved. Leave some comments and kudos, I wanna hear your thoughts, I love feedback


End file.
